I Don't Care
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Sort of from Sesshoumaru's pov...it's funny and sad is all I have to say. After a fight With Naraku, and Inuyasha's death Shippo accuses Sesshoumaru of somethign that get's him thinking.


i own nothing!!

'...' is thoughts

"..." is speaking

1234

Sesshoumaru did not know how he got in the predicament, but here he was. With something in his lap-other then Rin...or something dead. He'd rather it be something Dead, (or RIn not that he would ever say that or anything), hell he'd rather have Jaken in his lap. Well, maybe not Jaken. But No, here he is with something small in his lap. Something furry, something with the fluffiest tail he'd ever seen, well besides his own. He was tempted to rip the annoying ball of fluff right off his hide, if it wasn't for Rin cooing over it.

Yes, it was a small young fox we might all recognize, Young Shippo.

Now there is a reason why the fox is there. It's all quite simple to explain, so let's begin.

Naraku was finally found, and Sesshoumaru was ready to close in for the kill. And then the hanyou just HAD to show up. Just had to charge in and try to Kill Naraku. Sesshoumaru couldn't let Inuyasha do that-but his damXed half brother just wouldn't leave and neither would his friends. God he hated them...Somehow, Sesshoumaru didn't know how, Inuyasha and him got into a fight. Then Naraku did some sort of attack that caused the ground to shake and throw him back away from his brother, but also the small fox was thrown into his chest-much to Sesshoumaru's annoyance. He was...pleased...yes pleased to see that it looked like his brother had fallen down into one of the cracks and...well he...and he...and...

Died.

Yeah...Inuyasha was now...dead...and...and Sesshoumaru he was happy...he was.

Really Sesshoumaru was, he was glad to forget about the hanyou that he'd pursued for years. He could almost smile at the thought of his brother spread out on the ground broken and bleeding all over the place. He could just picture his...his...

His face that looked so much like his father...even when he was young and his smile. A smile just for Inuyasha gave just for Sesshoumaru because he was always so happy to see his older brother-

"Enn...Inu..."

'ShXt...it stirs...' Sesshoumaru thought looking down at the little fox.

Sesshoumaru was about to kill the fox when he heard Rin calling for him-he wasn't worried about her or anything, but you know, he had to make sure she was okay-because she was his. His pet. Yes, his pet-exactly. When she saw Shippo curled up in Sesshoumaru's arms, her eyes went wide and she took him in her arms, and cuddled him trying to get him to wake. Sesshoumaru sat down, and she placed the fox in his lap and ran off. When she came back, Sesshoumaru realized she planned on caring for the both of them. Sesshoumaru had itched to protest, but didn't say anything, Rin looked so determined to help them both.

And now the fox was stirring in his arms, shifting, and-Was this small creature nuzzling him?!

'God DamXit...'

Sesshoumaru's thoughts were interrupted again as Blue eyes looked up. Sitting up the fox looked around. When Rin greeted him with a wave, the boy stiffened and he looked slowly up into Sesshoumaru's eyes. The demon was very pleased to see the little fox looked terrified. But the terror disappeared when Shippo dared to ask, "Wh-Where's Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru snorted at the fox's timid voice.

"Dead. After Naruku's attack he fell to his death."

Then to Sesshoumaru's horror the fox did something he never thought would happen. The fox burst out into loud painful sobs curled up in a tiny ball on Sesshoumaru's lap, and just let lose the loudest most mournful wails he'd ever heard. "Lord-Sesshoumaru that was bad!" Rin scolded, and Sesshoumaru actually felt bad. Not about making the fox cry, but because of the noise the creature produced. 'How can something so small be so loud?' Sesshoumaru thought angrilly, though as normal his face remained calm.

"H-He was like a brother to me! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Shippo's muffled cries disturbed the beautiful demon. He didn't know what to do when small things started to cry. He remembered when he was younger his father had taken him to see a demoness and her children. They all began crying and...well Sesshoumaru...sort of ran off. He blocked the image out–he could not stand the thought of him ever losing his cool, much less over the fact that babies had begin to cry.

"Inuyasha! I'm sorry I wasn't nicer! Inu-Inuyasha! I'm sorry I was a pest!" Shippo went on sobbing and Jaken looked over at his lord, and master, "Shall I hit him to shut him up?" Sesshoumaru made no reply. He really had no idea what to do, he was stumped. He sighed annoyed and stood, the fox spilling off his lap, but not making any sounds of protest. He just continued his loud wailing. "Come Jaken, Come Rin." The two small allies of Sesshoumaru stood up, but Rin got up slowly and kept looking at Sesshoumaru with those eyes.

'Oh no Rin, Not today...you're not tricking me into...'

Rin hung her head low.

'Don't you dare...'

She sniffed.

'God DamXit...'

Sesshoumaru looked at Shippo, and cleared his throat, "Death is apart of life. It can't be averted." Shippo looked up at Sesshoumaru, his face coated in tears. Sesshoumaru blinked startled when those blue eyes flashed with anger. "S-shut up." At Shippo's soft angry words Jaken let out a high pitched screech, "HOW DARE YOU TELL MY LORD SESSHOUMARU TO SHUT UP!?" Shippo continued to cry ignoring Jaken, "He was your blood brother, but you hated him. He...and I...we...we fought. We argued. And he pulled my tail until it hurt! And...and I said he was stupid...but...but he was more of a brother to me then he was to you!!"

Sesshoumaru did not move. He wanted to hit the insolent child...wanted to do anything but he didn't. The fox ran off, running quickly on all fours. Jaken screeched his sharp wails, and curses. Sesshomaru hit him, his mind was busy enough as he thought about the child. Rin's small hand pulled on Sesshoumaru's robe, "I'm sorry Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru looked down at her, and before he could stop himself, asked, "Why?"

Rin looked at him and cocked her head the slightest bit in that cute way she did, "Because your brother's dead." Sesshoumaru turned sharply not looking at the child and walked on.

'Hmf...what does it matter what he said. I don't give a damX about Inuyasha...I don't care that he's gone. That I'll never see the face of the one that looked like my father...the one who had eyes like mine...The one that I used to read to...used to play with...used to...' Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"What the hell..." he growled angrilly. Why was he thinking such things? Bah...Sesshoumaru was confident that he would get over this soon. Who cared if his family-no not his family-his enemy was dead.

3 DAYS LATER.

As Sesshoumaru walked through the woods alone looking for prey, he was aware of a familiar scent. 'No...it can't be...' He thought suddenly. His pace quickened, his white close getting snagged by small twigs. After a 100 yard track he arrived at the edge of a clearing. To his shock Inuyasha was leaned up against that large beast, owned by the woman with the boomerang. The monk was making some sort of soup while the woman his brother seemed to find attractive was nowhere to be found. Sesshoumaru stayed behind a tree, wondering if his brother was too injured to sniff out his presence...but then again Inuyasha's eyes were closed. Maybe he was in heavy sleep, but the point was, Inuyasha was indeed alive.

'He's alive...that little...tha...he's alive.'

And Sesshoumaru smiled. He covered his mouth suddenly eyes wide.

'What the hell?!'

His thoughts dropped off when Inuyasha coughed, opened his eyes and let out a weak murmer that even Sesshoumaru's keen hearing had trouble picking up. "Shippo...did you find him?" The woman with the boomerang looked at the monk, "Not yet...Kagome is looking for him. Don't worry Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru watched as his brother opened his eyes briefly, before closing them. a single pair of tears dripped down his cheeks. And then there was a low whine. The other two looked around as the whine seemed to echo, but what the humans did not know is that Inuyasha was making that sound.

Sesshoumaru knew that sound. Dog demons made that sound when they felt a sense of loss. Such as the loss of a mate...a parent...a child...a...

Brother...

Sesshoumaru got a whiff of a human scent and saw the girl his brother loved. She was crying and held a still creature in her arms. The whine faded, and Inuyasha opened his eyes. The woman–Kagome if Sesshoumaru remembered her name correctly–dropped to Inuyasha's side. In her arms was the same small creature that had been curled up in his lap crying just a few days ago. Sesshoumaru recognized the fox who had so angrilly yelled at him. It looked as if something had dug it's claws right into the creature. Not for food just to kill. A demon who probably had cornered the child and killed him for fun. He was dead. Inuyasha held out his hands, though they shook-he looked so weak and tired.

"Give him here."

"Inuyasha I don't-"

"GIVE HIM TO ME!"

Tension filled the clearing and Inuyasha took the small broken child into his arms and held him to him. He sniffed Shippo's hair, and traced a clawed finger over the boys white face. Inuyasha looked down at his body, which was mostly emptied of his blood. The fox, by the looks of him, had been dead since he'd run away from Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha said not a word, he just rolled over curled up against the great creature, holding the still body in his arms, and nuzzled his nose in the copper hair one more time before he dozed off. The other three humans started to cry and turned away. Inuyasha said nothing and held the child close in his sleep. He didn't look sad, just relieved.

"Does he not know he's dead...can he not see..." Sesshoumaru went quiet after his sudden shocked whisper.

'Why do I care...I don't.'

But...Sesshoumaru didn't leave. It was dark and the three humans talked about burying the boy in some village they knew. They drifted off to sleep, not even bothering to try and move the dead fox from his arms. Sesshoumaru approached the scene after everything had gone quiet and stood over the pair. Inuyasha slept soundly holding the fox to him, and Sesshoumaru took note with distaste of the decaying smell coming from the child. "I'm going to regret this..." Sesshoumaru whispered removing Tenseiga from its sheath. With a quick slash over the fox, he watched as the small chest slowly rose.

He was alive.

Shippo shifted and curled up in Inuyasha's arm gripping some of Inuyasha's hair with his hand.

Sesshoumaru retreated back to his spot thinking of Jaken and Rin and how they probably were waiting for him to return. But he had to stay for one thing...and he was surprised that it didn't take long to happen. As soon as he left, Inuyasha grunted painfully as the little fox accidently bumped against an injury. He opened his eyes, and Shippo did to.

"Shippo?"

"Inuyasha?"

Suddenly there was a whoop of joy from the fox as he burst out crying happily hugging onto Inuyasha crying out all sorts of happy words. Inuyasha, for once did not push the boy off, or hit him, he merely held tight. "Shippo...you stupid kid don't you disappear again!" Shippo held fast to Inuyasha, "I thought you were dead!" Inuyasha snorted at Shippo's teary words, "I wasn't the one who...wait how did you...?"

Sesshoumaru didn't stay any longer though he did hear the humans wake soon after. He walked onward thinking of his brother, he swore he did not miss when he thought he was dead. He walked on in silence, bathed in the moonlight thinking to himself about the past events.

He had come to several conclusions.

He did not, in no way, love his brother.

He did not plan on sitting by Rin and watching her sleep in a protectivie manner.

And he absolutely, never-ever, did not plan to reunite with his brother...and accept him as his family.

'God DamXit I've gone soft.'

END

This fic was meant to be weird...I guess. I don't know how else to explain it...I got inspired in the most random way. I found a picture of Shippo wrapped up in a Christmas paper and there was a label that said to anyone who will eat him on there. It was pretty funny


End file.
